1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a device for applying substances to the face, and, more particularly, to an eyeglass frame assembly for applying substances, such as makeup, to areas around the eyes.
2. Description of Related Art
Placement of makeup by a person having presbyopia or refractive error can be challenging, resulting in misapplication of the makeup and the risk of poking the eye and scratching the cornea. Such a person typically uses a magnifying mirror and bright light, because conventional eyeglass frames would act as a physical obstruction.